


Angels Visions

by NoizyKorat



Category: Jrock, LUNA SEA
Genre: Angels, Demons, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Falling Angels, Interspecies Relationship(s), Junk Fic, M/M, Magic, Multi, My First Fanfic, Power Play, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoizyKorat/pseuds/NoizyKorat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time an angel had a vision of a very special human, one of the last pure-hearted humans fall into the hands of a demon, suffering torture nobody'd wish on anyone.<br/>The angel promptly fell in love with the beautiful soul inhibiting the human, and swore himself to rush to his rescue and stay by his side forever, to protect him from any more harm at all costs.<br/>Hurriedly he entrusts his situation to his magically gifted angel friend Shinya. Even after he warns him, that he'll lose his wings and be left with only a human's life, Sugizo is still firmly resolved with his matter and descends to earth.<br/>His mission might prove to be more difficult than he'd expected, but as it seems, fate is on their side after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Visions

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had once told me to never be ashamed of your roots, as they will grow your crown.   
> That is why after a lot of thought I put this up anyway, even though I AM embarressed as hell about the lacking standart of this work. Yet, everyone' gotta start somewhere, and maybe someone will be able to take something good out of this...  
> So, here we go, my first fanfic, literally from back in the last century. Have fun! (Plz???)
> 
> I don't own Luna Sea, and this is fiction, without a claim of accuracy and no money gained.   
> No infringment or offense intended.

Do you believe in angels? I'll tell you a story about one, named Sugizo.  
The one who's happy life in the wonderful world of angels was only disturbed by his visions.   
Visions from the human’s world.   
Visions of pain, torture and tears. And he knew who made them cry... and he hated them for it. 

On a nice, sunny day, the thin, red haired angel was laying on his bed, thinking about his fortune to be here, mourning about all the cruelness done to these humans and trying to figure out why he had those visions.  
He knew he'd _have_ to stop the evil some day, but will he be able to stand against their force? 

Suddenly a vision hit him.   
He let out a pained gasp and pressed his palms against his forehead.   
Suddenly he looked straight into an innocent face with such beauty that his heart skipped a couple of beats.   
But what he saw next made his heart bleed.   
Silver tears streamed down from those wonderfully almond shaped eyes and the pretty face reflected inhuman tortures.  
Then his vision blurred out and he fell into deep sleep.

When Sugizo came to again it was late afternoon.   
His sheets wet from tears and sweat.   
The pain inside his heart let him know what he had to do.   
He went to see an old friend of his, the magician Shinya.   
He told him about his vision and about how much he wanted to help this man.   
"I see", Shinya said, smiling, "I'll help you, but I need to gather some more information first. Give me a few minutes" 

After half an hour of starring into his crystal sphere, he turned to Sugizo who'd fallen asleep again.  
Shinya gently shook the pretty angel awake.   
"I now know following about him: His name is Inoran. He's a very talented guitarist and he has a band. What you saw is going to happen, if he is not gonna be rescued in time. There's a little problem though... His stalker is none other than J himself."

Sugizo froze hearing that name.  
"Christ almighty! “ he gasped, turning pale.  
"Do you think we'll be able to handle that? And how?"  
"Now, now, don't get all panicky now, would you? I think I know exactly what to do", Shinya said calmly.  
Sugizo went wide-eyed.  
"Really? What is it? Tell me! “he nearly screamed.   
Shinya looked at him worriedly.  
"You love him, don't you?"  
A slight nod, eyes downcast.  
"But you know as well that humans can't see angels, right?"  
Another nod. Pleading eyes were raised.  
Shinya sighed.  
"You'd have to become a human"  
Sugizo went almost white, but nodded again.   
Shinya stood up, walked out and returned with a bottle of bright red fluid and a silver amulet, which he handed to the slim angel.   
"In three days, it'll be full moon. At this time magic works the best. The necklace will not only protect you, it also allows you to take human shape until the new moon rises. Then you have to add some of your blood to the fluid and give it to Ino. If he drinks it, without being forced to, you two will be bound. I'll stand by your side and give all I'm capable of to help you"  
Sugizo was so touched by his friends words that he hugged him tightly, showering him with words of thankfulness. Then the two made their way down to earth.

 

Same time in the demon empire.   
J, great king Kozi's son and his friend Ryuichi were searching for some new slaves to torture and humans who may be worth to be turned into demons.   
Suddenly J saw a pretty, young man and with a mess of dark brown hair and the most innocent eyes he'd ever seen.  
"That one is mine", he hissed, pointing at the image.   
Ryuichi raised an eyebrow, grinning.   
"Just _what_ do you want do with him, you little hentai? “ Ryuichi teased, fully well knowing his friend's preferences.  
J blushed furiously.   
"Ah, shut up, monkichi! I'll make him one of us! My fellow to be exact"  
Ryuichi laughed and dashed for the exit.  
"Fine then. I'm outa here, got lots of stuff waiting to be done. Mata~!"

 

Two days have passed.  
Shinya had heard Inoran's band was searching for a drummer, so he decided to join in.   
Now it was already past midnight and they were still practicing. Things had been improving the last hours, so they called it a day after this song.  
"See you tomorrow, guys! “ Inoran shouted, grabbing his bag pack and guitar, smiling happily as he walked out.  
J was leaning against his car, as he saw Inoran walking out.   
He quickly ran over, griped the surprised man around the waist, flung him over his shoulder and covered his mouth with a chloroform soaked cloth, hidden in his hand.   
He ran towards his car and tossed the unconscious bishonen inside.

 

Shinya had just finished packing.   
A cheerful "Ja ne, guys", and he was gone.  
Outside, a car-door was slammed and a motor started.  
One moment later, the car sped past Shinya, down the road.  
"Why does that car seem so familiar? “ Shinya wondered.  
He looked around.  
Inoran was nowhere to be seen.   
Suddenly it hit him.   
"Kuso! “ he swore and quickly ran to find Sugizo.  
Sugizo was already waiting for him.  
"He caught him, hurry up, we have to find him!"  
Sugizo went pale.  
"Crap..." he hissed.  
He looked into Shinya's eyes.  
"Do you have any idea where the two could be?"   
Shinya closed his eyes for barely a moment. Once he opened them again he immediately ran over to his car, let the other in and drove away.

 

J drove down a small street and suddenly halted. He grabbed still unconscious Inoran from the backseat and carried him a few stairs up, into a dark apartment.   
When Inoran woke up, he found himself lying on a couch, all tied up.  
Lights were flicked on and a tall, black dressed stranger stood in front of him.  
"Who are you and what do you want? “ Inoran asked weakly.   
An evil grin crossed the stranger's cold face and a deep voice spoke.   
"Call me J"  
The stranger let his wide cape fall to the floor. Underneath he was wearing pants and shirt in lace.   
Suddenly, he held a dagger in his hand.   
He ripped Inoran's clothing away.  
When Inoran felt the cold metal slide over his creamy skin, he cried out loudly, but J just kept on cutting and licking the blood away.   
The sharp pain of deep cuts ran through Inoran's whole body, bringing tears to his eyes.   
Suddenly J grabbed two whips, slamming them hard against the guitarist's back.   
Inoran's screams and begs, his tear stricken voice only turned J on even more. He felt his hardness painfully pressing against his tight pants and decided to not waste any more time.  
He threw Inoran back onto the couch.  
He licked his wounds, slowly travelling deeper, to his thighs and stroked his length.   
Inoran couldn't help moaning. It felt too good.   
Suddenly nails were painfully digging into him.   
Inoran could only give a slight wince.   
J took off his own pants and pulled the other's hips to him.   
Inoran cried out louder then all the times before, when J invaded him with a violent thrust.  
He felt like being torn into a thousand pieces.  
The pain increased with every thrust, but J went on mercilessly. Deeper, harder, faster.  
Tears streamed down Inoran's innocent face, while the J was enjoying himself as his moans proved.   
It seemed like eternity to Inoran until the ecstatic screams finally faded and his rapist collapsed on top of him.   
When J had regenerated himself, he untied his 'special guest' and dragged him into another room that was nearly empty except for some chains hanging from the ceiling and laying on the floor and a big table with a bunch of buttons.  
The chains were tied around Inoran's wrists, ankles, neck and waist, before J moved over to the table.

 

Sugizo and Shinya stood in front of the block, eyeing each other worriedly.   
"And what're we gonna do now? You think we can handle that? “ Shinya asked.   
Before Sugizo could answer, another angel in a pure white Kimono appeared.   
"My dears, you know that it's not allowed for us to have contact with humans, but our dearest king hide-sama seems to know what's going on. He told me to give this to you"   
He handed Sugizo a metal bracelet.   
"hide-sama himself gives us presents? “ Sugizo asked surprised.   
"Not exactly", the other angel smiled, "He's been after J for long time, as you might know. He knows about your plans and he sees an opportunity here. Without your angelic power though it's impossible for either of you to defeat him, so he send me to give you this seal for help. You'll know what to do. I have to go now, good luck my dears."   
After hugging Shinya and Sugizo he flew up to heaven again.   
"What are we waiting for? “ Sugizo shouted and ran into the house, pulling Shinya with him.

A sadistic grin sneaked over J's face as he pushed the first button.   
The chains moved tighter, rubbing through his sacrifice's skin, which had already fainted.   
Just when he was about to press the next button, the door flew open and two strangers barged in.   
"For heavens sake, Ino!! “ Sugizo cried out horrified.  
Without loosing any time, Sugizo attacked J, who was still taken by surprise and knocked him to the floor.  
Quickly, the red haired angel tied the bracelet around the demon's wrist and gave him a last rough hit.   
Meanwhile Shinya had managed to free Inoran from the chains.  
Together, the two angels carried unconscious and badly wounded Inoran out of the apartment and very carefully laid him into the car and quickly drove away.   
When they arrived at his apartment, they laid Inoran on his bed before Shinya left the two of them alone.  
First of all Sugizo cleaned and bandaged deeply sleeping Inoran's wounds and made some hot tea, to which he gave the fluid including his blood. Then he went for a shower and changed into fresh clothing.

When Inoran woke up, he was lying in his bed, only wearing boxers. He tried to move and gasped as the felt pain shoot through his body. He gazed down on the thick gauze that covered most parts of his body.   
"What the..."  
Suddenly a slim red haired man appeared in the door frame, dressed in leather pants and a light, long satin coat in pure white.   
"Oh you're awake", the stranger spoke, his voice soft, "I'll be right back".   
Ino blinked.  
He was confused.   
'Who is this guy? How did he come into my apartment? I'm sure I haven't seen him before. And why does everything hurt so terribly?'  
He really had never been interested in man before, but somehow this one attracted him very much and his voice sent shivers down his spine. It was so calming. Even though he didn't recognize the man, he was sure he'd heard the voice somewhere before.

The redhead came back, sat down on Inoran's bed and handed him a cup of ocha.   
"I think you'll feel much better after this"   
Inoran took the cup and carefully took a sip.   
It tasted amazingly sweet and delicious.  
"Who are you? “ he asked awkwardly.  
"I'm Sugizo, a friend of Shinya."  
"Hm, sou ka"   
Inoran smiled in relief.  
Sugizo's eyes lit up at this smile.   
'So beautiful', he dreamed, 'so bright, so pretty and pure, not even the sunrise has more beauty'   
Inoran's voice brought him back to reality.  
"Thank you so much for taking care of me, but would you mind staying here tonight? I don't want to be alone right now..."

 

It must have been hours that Sugizo had spent leaning against the guest room's window, enjoying the sight of bright stars on heaven, drowning in his thoughts.  
Thoughts about Inoran and himself and the future. He remembered the first time he'd looked into these deep, dark brown eyes and the sight of him in these chains, so lifeless and how helpless he seemed when he woke up, and so damn lonely.   
There was such confusion in his gaze...   
Does he even remember what happened?   
But, whatever might happen, he'd be there.   
His love for him was so great and it hurt so much to see him like this, but he didn't even know about Inoran's feelings for him.  
There was sympathy, he could tell, but will there ever be anything more then that?  
He felt like crying.

 

Suddenly there were loud screams coming from Inoran's room.  
Sugizo's eyes widened in shock.  
He sped over, threw the door open... and sighed in relief.  
Inoran had just been dreaming.  
Sugizo walked over and cradled the crying boy in his arms.   
"It's ok, it's all over, you just dreamed", he chanted comfortingly, squeezing gently.  
Inoran shook his head.   
"No, it wasn't just a dream... I know it's over... but it was so horrible... I just can't forget"   
He started sobbing again.   
"I know, I know honey. But don't worry, now nobody can hurt you anymore. I'm here, and I'll protect you",  
Sugizo said, stroking Inoran's wet cheek.  
"I think I should check on your wounds", Sugizo remarked as he gazed down the bandaged body.  
He removed the thick gauze and decided that some lighter tape stuff would have to do.  
So he nursed his beloved one, laid him back into his bed and put the comforter over him.   
When he was on this way to the door again, Inoran's tiny voice called for him.   
Sugizo turned around.  
"What is it, little sweetheart?"   
"Don't go! Stay... I mean, please sleep here, with me? “ Inoran pleaded.   
Sugizo wordlessly opened his silky coat, dropped it to the floor together with the pants and crawled into the bed.   
Inoran smiled happily, as he bevelled himself into Sugizo's comfortingly strong arms.   
Sugizo watched Inoran fall asleep and got lost in his thoughts again till he got tired and fell asleep as well.

 

Inoran awoke from soft sunlight filling the room. He turned his head to look for Sugizo, who was still fast asleep.  
He let his eyes explore the slim, beautiful body.   
The mess of long, red hair, the sharp contoured face, well shaped shoulders, strong arms, tender hands, slender fingers, muscular chest, flat stomach, bony hips and amazingly long legs.   
He lightly touched the silky skin.   
Sugizo sighed and turned around.   
Inoran toyed with Sugizo's long hair and placed a shy kiss on his cheek.   
Sugizo slowly opened his eyes and blinked.   
"Ohayou", he smiled.   
"Ohayou... Sugi-chan"   
Inoran blushed a little.  
Sugizo's smile slowly faded and worry dominated his expression.  
"How did you sleep?"  
"Fine, thank you very much for doing all this"  
Inoran gave him a very loving look.  
"That's nothing for seeing you happy", Sugizo managed to mouth in delight.   
Inoran's eyes brightened.  
"Really?"  
He suddenly grew slightly uncertain.   
"So... you like me?"  
Sugizo wordlessly leaned over and kissed unsuspecting Inoran's lips.   
"Answer enough? “ Sugizo asked huskily.  
"Ha- hai"   
Inoran blushed, but leaned in to start kissing up his fellow's neck, across his cheek, down to his chin before returning to his lips and kissing him again.   
He parted his lips a little to grant Sugizo's tongue access.   
Meanwhile, his hands were caressing Sugizo's shoulders and Sugizo's fingers, in return, were stroking his chest. Sugizo's hands travelled deeper, teasing the other's navel.   
Inoran broke the kiss and softly bit Sugizo's neck, earning an excited growl. Sugizo's hand slid into Inoran's pants, stroking a bit before eventually taking them off.   
Sugizo's hand kept on massaging Inoran.   
Inoran moaned and sunk his nails into Sugizo's back.   
Sugizo gasped at the slight pain, gently pushing Inoran into a laying position.   
He kissed the smooth chest and spent some time sucking the nipples before going deeper.   
After teasingly licking the sensitive flesh, he started taking his lover's length into his mouth.  
The skilled, intense sucking action, mixed with gentle teasing and stroking of an experienced tongue caused Inoran to moan in pleasure. Sugizo sucked harder, using his teeth, allowing the other to thrust up into his mouth.   
Inoran's excited groans grew louder.  
Just as he was about to climax Sugizo stopped.   
"Now, how was this little introduction?"  
Lifting his head again, he smiled evilly.  
Inoran breathed heavily.   
"Much better than a girl could ever do".  
He sat up to stroke Sugizo's erection, earning breathless gasps. Inoran lifted his head to kiss him longingly.   
Sugizo's hand also began to rub his partner, until the very same caught his wrists and also stopped his actions on him.   
Sugizo moaned in protest, but was cut off by soft lips covering his own.   
After pulling away again Inoran laid himself down, eyeing Sugizo innocently.   
"Take me? “ he requested, handing a bottle of lube to the other.   
"You sure?"  
Inoran just nodded.   
After lubricating, Sugizo slid into him slowly, carefully observing the other as he didn't want to hurt him.   
"Hurts? “ he asked, a little worried, when his lover opened his eyes again.   
"Feels good", Inoran breathed, after slightly shaking his head.   
Slowly Sugizo slid deeper and began to thrust in a slow, but firm rhythm.   
They moaned in union when he went faster, thrusting deeper and harder.   
Inoran's nails were ripping deep craters into Sugizo's arms.   
He screamed out his name again and again, drawn in pleasure.   
"Sugi... oh... Sugizo~~~!"  
He wasn't even feeling the pain anymore, just ecstasy.  
Sugizo's groans where drowning in Inoran's screams when they both climaxed almost at the same time.   
Sugizo sank back onto Inoran's chest.   
When he found his breath again, Sugizo searched Inoran's eyes.   
"Ino... I..."  
"Yes? “ Inoran replied softly, his heart pounding against his chest, not unheard by his lover.   
"Ai shiteru, Ino-chan".   
Inoran gave him an overjoyed, loving look and kissed him passionately.  
"Ai shiteru mo, my Sugi-chan", he whispered and curled up in his Koibito's arms, smiling brightly.   
"I'll never leave you anymore, my love", Sugizo promised, hugging him tightly and they fell asleep together.

And the two lovers where protectively surrounded by destiny's gentle wings. They lived their life until eternity in certain fates lines.

J had to go back into his empire and never could use any of his power, because all the dark power was too weak to break the seal... the seal of pure love.


End file.
